The present invention generally relates to the field of computing, and more particularly to search queries.
Search query anticipation relates to technology that predicts what a user may wish to search for based on particular user input information. Currently, some technologies, such as autocomplete, attempt to anticipate user preferred search terms based on user input words and characters that the user has entered into a search field. The use of such technologies may save time during the search process and may prevent spelling errors in the search terms. Other technologies, such as personal prediction applications, may record user habits and assist with a particular user search query based on the previous habits of the user.